A capacitance type inputting apparatus is known, which is disposed on the surface of a display screen of a liquid crystal display apparatus and detects a position touched by a finger of a user or the like to thereby carry out inputting of information corresponding to a displayed pointing image (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this capacitance type inputting apparatus, transparent electrode patterns which cross each other are formed on the surface of a transparent substrate, and the position of a finger of a user is detected based on a variation of the capacitance which occurs when the finger touches the surface of the transparent electrode patterns.